A Huge Mistake
by TwilightLovarr
Summary: Rosalie's POV after she called Edward in New Moon. It starts after she told Emmett. One shot. I don't own Twilight Saga.


**I wrote this because a lot people misunderstand Rosalie. Especially after she called Edward in New Moon.  
I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**I didn't read New Moon in English, so I'm sorry if I made mistakes. I hope you like it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'How could you do that Rosalie? Do you hate Bella _that_ much?' Emmett's voice was cold and fill with anger.

'I never wanted Bella to die! And I love Edward, do you really think that this is what I wanted?' if I was human, the tears would running down on my face. Nobody understands me, nobody understand my feelings for Bella. I didn't hate her, I didn't wanted her dead, never.

Emmett sighed. 'Rosalie, Edward is going to the volturi, do you know what that means?'

'Yes,' I said softly. 'Alice and Bella are going after him,' I turned and walked towards my car.

'Where are you going?' I heard Emmett behind me.

'I'm going to the airport,' I said. And then I broke. I fell on my knees and start to dry sob. Suddenly I felt Emmett's strong arms around me. 'I... I didn't wanted this. I... I di... didn't mean it like this. I... I love Edward. I... If he's dead... I.... I never forgive myself,' I cried in Emmett's arms.

'Shh, it's okay. We don't blame you,' Emmett whispered in my ear.

'I... I hate myself. I wish I died in 1933, s... so I couldn't h... hurt Edward and B... Bella like this,' I never thought about how Bella must fell every time I glared at her, and every time I called Edward an idiot. I never thought about how much I hurt the ones I loved, even Bella. Deep inside me, I knew I had an empty place in my heart. The place where Edward's mate had to be. Everyone had one, except the one who should be with Edward. And if I liked it or not, it was Bella.

'Rose,' Emmett said firmly. He tilted my chin so his eyes could meet mine. 'Don't you dare, to say that ever again. We all love you, and we don't blame you. We just trust Alice's visions too much. I love you, my Angel. Please, don't cry.'

I wondered what I ever did to deserve him. 'Emmett, I'm done with this. I... I was so mean. I... I have to know i... if Edward is alri... alright.

'It's okay, darling. He will be alright,' Emmett reassured me. He gave me a kiss on my head.

'A... Alice is m... mad at m... me,' I sobbed. 'And B... Bella would be too. C... Carlisle and Es... Esme would be dis... disappointed in me. E... Edward i... is going to h... hate me and J... Jasper is g... going to ig... ignore me. A... and someday you w... will be done wi... with me. I... I don't d... deserve you all,' I cried harder now.

'That's not true Rose. Alice was just shocked and scared. Jasper loves you, believe me, you're his favorite from us all. Edward is maybe going to be mad, but he will never hate you. You're his sister. Bella wouldn't be mad, believe me. Carlisle and Esme are your parents, they want the best for you and they love you. And the most important of all, I love you and I will never be done with you. I love you for the rest of forever and I will do everything for you. We all know you didn't mean it,' Emmett's fingers brushed in my hair.

'I... I'm so sorry,' I sobbed. And I truly meant it. I didn't wanted to harm them. I didn't show it, but I couldn't bare it to see Edward without Bella. He was so alone and empty. He didn't wanted to speak with anyone. It was so sad.

'I know baby. I know,' Emmett whispered to me.

'W... we should go to... to the airport,' I whispered sad. I knew what I had to do. I must apologize.

Emmett nodded and took my hand. We saw Carlisle and Esme enter the garage. They already knew what was happening, I bowed my head and start to dry sob again.

'Oh, Rose,' I heard Esme's motherly voice. She came over and wrapped her arms around me. Why where they all so kind and sweet to me? Why did they have so much patient with me. They should scream at me and hate me. That's what I deserve.

'I... I didn't wa... wanted Edward d... dead,' I sobbed again.

'We know honey. It wasn't your fault, you didn't mean it. We know how much you love your family. You would never do anything like that to Edward,' Esme reassured me.

'They're fine, including Edward,' suddenly Jasper was there. I felt waves of calmness over me. I looked at him. Sadness and hurt written over my face. It was my fault. He would be pissed off at me, because of me Alice was in danger. I heard Carlisle and Esme sighing in relief.

'Rose, it's okay,' Jasper said to me. 'They're all fine. You can stop worrying,' Esme unwrapped her arms around me and it was Jaspers turn to hug me.

'Why are you all so nice to me? You have so much patient, I don't deserve it. Because of me Edward was almost dead. I'm a monster, I really don't deserve it,' I sobbed.

I felt this time Emmett's arms around me. 'That's not true Rose. We love you.'

'Emmett is right, Rosalie. We all make mistakes. And maybe this was a huge one, you learned about it and we love you, don't forget that,' Carlisle spoke this time.

I nodded slowly. 'We should go to the airport,' I whispered. I walked towards the car while I bowed my head in shame.

'Rose, baby, we go with Carlisle and Esme,' Emmett said gentle to me when I wanted to step in my car.

I nodded. I didn't ask what Jasper was going to do. We stepped in the black car from Carlisle. I sat next to the window, looking outside. I didn't wanted to see Edward and Bella. I shamed. I felt Emmett's arm around my waist. I leaned with my head against his shoulder.

The way to the airport was shot. Too short. I was so afraid of seeing them, that I wanted to die. I was so shamed of what I did. We stepped out of the car. I leaned against it with Emmett.

'I'm going to look for them,' I heard Jasper. I didn't saw him coming, but I didn't pay attention to it.

'We're going with you,' Carlisle said. He pointed at Esme and himself. They walked away. Emmett and I didn't say anything. I didn't know how long we stood there but suddenly I saw them. It was a long time ago I saw Bella, and believe it or not, for some reason it felt good to see her.

Edward froze when he saw me. I bowed my head because I knew that he was right. Esme whispered something to him.

'And justly,' I heard Edward's cold voice. I knew he was mad at me, and I deserved it.

'It's not her fault,' I heard Bella's voice. I looked up at her. She seemed tired. I was a bit shocked by what she said. All the time I was so mean to her, and she was still nice to me. She deserved much better.

Esme murmured something to Edward. Edward glared at me. He and Bella stepped towards us and Emmett and I went to sit in front of the car.

'Edward,' I started. I didn't know how I had to do this, but I had to, and I wanted to.

'I know,' I heard Edward's cold voice again. He glared at me. I didn't say anything to him anymore. It didn't seem he was going to forgive me easily. Not that I deserved that.

'Bella,' I said softly. I saw her eyes snap open. She was surprised that I talked to her. Oh, she deserved much and much better.

'Yes Rosalie?' she asked detached.

'I'm so sorry, Bella. I feel terrible about everything what happened, and I'm so thankful that you was brave enough to save my brother after my stupidity. Please say you wanna forgive me?' I tried to sound so sincerely as possible. I hoped she would believe me. Because every word I said to her I meant it.

'Of course, Rosalie,' she murmured. 'It's not your fault. I jumped from the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you.'

'It count until she is consciousness, Rose,' Emmett chuckled.

'I am consciousness,' Bella said. But she was very tired, you could see and hear it.

'Let her sleep,' Edward said emphatic.

I was glad that I apologized to Bella. It was like I felt lighter now. We still weren't friends, but I knew that someday we would be as close as she was with Alice. After a minute Bella was asleep. I still felt like I didn't do enough.

_I'm sorry Edward. I really, really am. I know you're mad, and I deserve it. I didn't want you dead, Edward. I love you, you're my brother. _

Edward sighed. 'I know,' he only said, but he sounded a little bit warmer now. I didn't respond, even not with my thoughts.

We stopped for Bella's home. Edward carried Bella out of the car and said to us that we could go. It wasn't the end yet, there was still somebody who I had to apologize.

~*~

'I'm sorry Alice. I really didn't mean it,' I whispered to my sister.

Alice smiled a little bit and hugged me. 'It's okay, you just trust my visions too much. But I saw you apologize to Edward and Bella. It's okay,' she said to me.

'I know, what can I do to let you see that I truly mean it. I'm prepared to do anything, Alice. Really anything,' I begged her.

Alice looked like she was in thoughts. Then she looked at me and smiled a wide smile. 'I think I know something. You know it's a long time ago that we went shopping and...' she wasn't able to finish her sentence because I hugged her tightly.

After that I knew that everything was going to be alright. I loved every member of my family, including Bella. And I knew that Edward and Bella belonged to each other. And I hoped that in the future, I would be a good sister, for both of them.


End file.
